


A Trip Down The Memory Lane

by Karman_duniya



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020) RPF
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karman_duniya/pseuds/Karman_duniya
Summary: Six Months post-Allahbad events at Kamran's apartment in Dehli...Mainly Aman's thoughts and feelings.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 20





	A Trip Down The Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Beauties. So firsts thing first, I don't have enough words to describe the wonderful work I have read on this fandom and I can finally say that I am addicted. This is my first ever fanfic. I am definitely more of a reader than a writer but wanted to give my little contribution to this beautiful fandom. So here goes nothing... 
> 
> (Hope it hasn't turned out to be garbage *fingers crossed*)

The warmth of the cosy blanket mingled with the heat radiating from their bodies engulfed them on this chilly winter evening while they were snuggled up with each other on the couch. Kartik held a red-colored album in one hand while the other was busy ruffling through Aman’s soft hair. It felt like ages since they had last sat like this, going through the lane of beautiful memories they have created over the years preserved in the form of pictures. Indeed the last few months have been tough on both of them. 

Since their return from Allahabad six months ago, things weren’t the same. Aman knew the horrific events of Allahabad had not only formed fresh scars on Kartik’s mind, body and soul but have also managed to dig up those ones which Kartik had endured in his childhood. Those ones which have given Kartik countless nights of sleeplessness and numerous nightmares which left him sweaty and panting for air. The consequences of the blows awarded by Aman’s father to his Kartik were much deeper and harsher. It had scratched the surface of all those monstrous memories of Kartik which used to haunt him each night and which Aman had worked so hard to put a seal on. 

Aman still holds himself responsible for the trauma Kartik had been put through in Allahabad. Only if he would have shown enough courage to stand between his father and his love. But what did he do? He ran like a coward leaving behind the man that has only showered him with unadulterated love in the purest form. That guilt will never leave him no matter how many times Kartik assured him that it wasn’t his fault. Kartik’s voice snapped him out of his train of thoughts unaware of the lone tear that had escaped from his eye making its way down his cheekbone leaving a streak behind. Aman quickly wiped it away before Kartik could notice. 

‘Aman where are you lost, babe?’ 

Aman simply gave a little nod, not meeting Kartik’s eyes in order to hide the dam of unshed tears which he knew would break free the moment he would look up. It has taken a lot of time for Kartik to stable himself after their return. He knew Kartik will never be able to break the ties completely from those memories, but things have started to get better and he wanted to keep it that way. He can’t take the risk of Kartik being reminded of those moments even if it meant keeping his pain and guilt buried in himself. 

‘Remember this?’

Aman returned his gaze to the album where Kartik had his finger pointed towards a photo in the top corner. It was a group photo from their first year’s freshers party in college. It was him, Devika, Kartik and a bunch of other people in a group hug with champagne glasses in their hands but his eyes could only spot one face among the crowd. The face with the most beautiful smile which had taken his breath away from the moment he had set his eyes on him. How can he forget that day? That day when he had finally confessed his feelings to Kartik but scared at the same time to lose his best friend just like he had in the past. But little did he know, the feelings were mutual. That night he had danced away in the embrace of his love, free from the weight that had been on his chest, weighing him down for so long.

‘Kartik, you know that was the most beautiful night of my life. Initially, I was really scared to confess my feelings to you, but I really couldn’t hold myself back anymore. And I am glad I did’, Aman said finally turning his head to meet a pair of deep, dark eyes that makes his head go hazy every time he looks into them. Even years of living together can never make Aman get used to that feeling. Every time it feels new and every time it makes Aman thank all the higher entities out there to bring this gorgeous human being into his barren life. 

Kartik gave him his signature smile in return and lowered down a little to leave a tender kiss on his forehead. These little gestures of his, which convey all his emotions without the need for words makes Aman fall for him more and more every day and sometimes he can’t believe how lucky he has been. Only his Kartik can go from a clingy koala to a macho man to a cuddly bear in moments. Only his Kartik can make him cheer up even with his lamest jokes ever. Only his Kartik can make him forget the world by just one look of his and make him feel like there is no other man as special as him on this earth. 

Aman shifted his head from Kartik’s lap to rest it on his chest listening to the lullaby in the form of Kartik’s heartbeat and the last thing he remembered was the touch of Kartik’s fingers drawing soothing circles on his back before a deep slumber overtook him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. If I feel confident enough, I might write something again. All the feedback and criticism is welcome.


End file.
